Kill Bill
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Thor e Loki e a técnica dos cinco pontos que explodem o coração. [slash]


**Disclaimer: Nem Thor nem Loki me pertencem, quanto menos Kill Bill.**

* * *

**.**

**Kill Bill**

**.**

É totalmente irreal quando, a despeito de toda magia de Asgard, Thor aparece percorrendo os corredores de Valaskjálf arrastando uma televisão e um aparelho de DVD.

Somente quando deposita todo o equipamento em seu quarto o primogênito de Odim repara em Loki, recostado no batente da porta e o encarando com uma expressão interrogativa, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mal podendo acreditar na torpeza daquilo.

Thor sorri para ele.

- Que tal uma ajuda com os cabos, irmão? – ele pergunta, animado, segurando um emaranhado de fios.

- Posso saber o que você pretende com esse aparelho midgardiano?

Obviamente Thor estava torcendo para que ele perguntasse. Seu sorriso se amplia ele retira dois objetos retangulares e amarelos de dentro da capa. Loki reconhece o dispositivo onde os humanos guardam seus contos encenados.

- Ouvi dizer que é a melhor história que os midgardianos já inventaram! Vingança, espadas, sangue e uma garota gostosa matando todo mundo.

Loki cobre a face com as mãos, exasperado. Aquilo resume perfeitamente os gostos do seu irmão.

- Você sabe que o funcionamento dessas máquinas mortais não se assemelha a nada do que temos aqui, não é? É preciso energia elétrica constante e na carga correta para ligar esses aparelhos... – sua voz morre na garganta quando Thor retira o Mjolnir do cinto e o revira entre mãos. _É claro_, devia ter imaginado.

- Você vai assistir aos filmes comigo, não é?

- Não correspondem ao meu gosto, sinto muito.

Thor não parece pronto para desistir.

- Vamos, Loki. Tenho certeza que será uma importante lição sobre a cultura dos mortais e seus valores.

Loki hesita. Thor sabe que há muito tempo o orgulho não deixa que ele ceda a um pedido seu de primeira.

- Eu recompenso você depois. – diz em um tom insinuante que Loki rechaça com um aceno. Teria _esse tipo_ de recompensa de uma forma ou de outra.

- Seja mais especifico.

- Eu ajudo você a invadir a sessão restrita da biblioteca. – incentiva e Loki estreita os olhos, avaliando a proposta.

- Quero, no mínimo, os livros de restrição nível B.

- Feito. – Thor sorri como uma criança, parecendo verdadeiramente feliz.

Loki suspira.

- Os pinos brancos vão com as conexões brancas, os pinos vermelhos com as conexões vermelhas e assim por diante. – orienta.

Em pouco tempo ele e Thor estão sentados no chão do quarto, recostados na cama do mais velho, com Bang Bang soando pelo aposento.

.

Quando os filmes terminam Thor parece em estado de êxtase. Seus olhos azuis cintilam para os créditos que percorrem a tela da televisão midgardiana.

- Não é a coisa mais legal que você já assistiu? – ele pergunta enquanto segura uma espada samurai imaginária e corta o ar.

Loki revira os olhos.

- É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi! Humanos não tem tanta força e as lutas de espada são irreais. Principalmente, aquela mulher não é gostosa, ela tem pés ossudos. – diz com uma ligeira careta.

A animação de Thor não é abalada pela sua opinião.

- Nem você pode negar que o golpe dos cinco pontos que explodem o coração é absolutamente incrível! – ele puxa o irmão pelo braço e cutuca o peito dele com batidas desconexas. Loki estremece um pouco, mas isso não tem nada a ver com nenhuma técnica de luta. – Acha que é possível? Que alguém possa explodir o coração de uma pessoa se souber onde pressionar?

- É claro que não. Esse filme é uma baboseira total! Uma batida forte sobre o peito pode desestabilizar o ritmo cardíaco e matar um midgardiano, mas não existem pontos que _explodem _o coração de alguém.

Thor parece decepcionado por um instante, mas o abatimento não dura muito e logo um sorriso malicioso brota em sua face.

- Aposto que eu posso encontrar os pontos certos para explodir o _seu_ coração.

O tom que Thor usa deixa subentendido muitas coisas. Ele se endireita, parece maior do que é, seus olhos brilham e algo na curvatura dos seus ombros faz com que Loki perceba claramente que ele está prestes a atacar.

- Ohh, não! – diz e tenta se afastar andando sobre os cotovelos, mas Thor é mais rápido e o segura pelo tornozelo direito e o puxa de volta.

O deus do trovão ri e seu riso enche o ambiente como uma presença quase palpável.

- Duvida que eu consiga? – ele pergunta e o trás para tão perto que as pernas de Loki ficam lado a lado do seu corpo, e ele está entre elas. O coração de Loki bate tão rápido perante aquela provocação que não, ele não duvida.

É errado, mas não é a primeira vez, nem será a última, porque também é tão bom... Loki deixa-se cair.

- Prove. – desafia com uma expressão que faz um arrepio correr pela espinha de Thor.

.

Ponto 01: sola dos pés

Thor volta a sujeitar a perna de Loki, trazendo-a para si e afastando a calça que ele usa com gentileza. Lentamente ele percorre a lateral da panturrilha do irmão, desde o joelho até o tornozelo, ora com os lábios, ora com o queixo. A barba da qual Thor tanto se orgulha deixa marcas vermelhas na pele de Loki, mas sensação é prazerosa.

Acaricia o pé do irmão com a face. Diferente da atriz, Loki não tem os pés ossudos; são brancos e delicados, embora não exatamente femininos. Perfeitos. Thor coloca o dedão na boca e sente Loki estremecer em resposta. Envolve o dedo com a língua, lambendo com movimentos circulares, lentos e provocantes, e então o chupa. Quando lança o olhar para o rosto de Loki o vê corado e ofegante.

Devagar Thor desliza a língua, da ponta dos dedos ao calcanhar, percorrendo toda a sola dos pés do outro. Loki afoga um suspiro e _sente_. Quem poderia imaginar que houvesse uma conexão entre a sola dos pés e o coração? Mas a corrente elétrica despertada por Thor o percorre, unindo os dois pontos. Embora não diretamente: Loki sente seu baixo ventre pulsar na metade do caminho, ansiando por liberação.

Por fim Thor beija o dorso do seu pé, como se fosse a mão de uma donzela, e se afasta.

Ponto 02: fronte

Loki observa enquanto o irmão se livra das roupas e se apressa em fazer o mesmo, mas não é rápido o suficiente e é Thor quem termina por puxar sua calça para fora do corpo. Quando a roupa de baixo finalmente escorrega por sua perna revela uma meia ereção. Thor umedece os lábios.

O herdeiro de Asgard sobe pelo corpo de Loki percorrendo a pele branca com as mãos: parte interna dos joelhos, coxas, ligeiro resvalar nas nádegas, um aperto possessório na cintura, costelas, os suaves músculos incipientes, ombros, e termina sujeitando-o pela nuca. O toque dele é como o trovão, queima e provoca arrepios.

Encaram-se e Thor lhe dá um pequeno sorriso, em seguida beija suas faces e finalmente sua fronte. O contato arde. Há tanta ternura ali que Loki não sabe o que fazer. Seu coração se comprime perigosamente.

Ponto 03: boca

Loki busca os lábios do irmão e Thor os toma. É como se quisessem se devorar. A língua de Thor invade a boca de Loki e enreda-se na língua dele. Perdem-se no gosto um do outro.

Loki sente Thor se esfregando contra o seu corpo, impossivelmente duro, até que seus membros se chocam. O deus do engano lança o quadril para cima instintivamente, procurando mais contato, ao mesmo tempo em que Thor redobra o aperto que os mantém unidos. Loki geme dentro da boca do irmão.

Beijam-se com lábios e corpos colocados. Loki se pergunta se Thor pode sentir como o seu coração vibra através das costelas.

Ponto 04: dentro

O deus do trovão se aparta por um instante e quando volta a se aproximar Loki vê que ele tem um pote metálico nas mãos, obviamente contendo lubrificante e obviamente roubado das alas médicas do palácio.

- Relaxe. – Thor pede e Loki sabe o que vai passar.

Primeiro Thor toca sua ereção, percorrendo-a até a ponta, tão suavemente que o toque assemelha-se mais à tortura do que ao prazer. Loki pediria por mais, mais contato, mais rápido, pediria por lábios no lugar de dedos; mas então há o orgulho e ele apenas cerra os dentes e espera. Thor costuma dar tudo o que ele deseja mesmo sem pedir de qualquer forma, ainda que demore um pouco mais.

E então ele toma seus testículos na mão em concha e toca sua entrada. Ao contrário de qualquer previsão Thor é paciente e toma seu tempo. Dói mesmo assim. Loki deixa escapar um lamurio enquanto o outro o dilata e Thor se detém.

- Você está bem?

Loki odeia quando o irmão pergunta por que então ele tem que admitir que a dor não importa, que ele suportaria centenas de vezes mais em troca daquela proximidade, que o prazer suplanta qualquer desconforto.

- Continue. – ordena – Faça. – e ele obedece.

Thor entra, e se não fosse pela expressão de prazer no rosto dele Loki acha que não suportaria a invasão. Fundem-se. Thor geme quando Loki enreda os braços em suas costas. Loki esconde a face no peito do irmão e deposita suaves beijos sobre a pele quente, tão leves que no instante que o contato se rompe Thor se pergunta se foram reais ou não.

O deus do trovão se move e finalmente há aquele prazer intenso, duro, dolorido, masculino. Thor toca dentro dele, tão, tão profundamente... Loki sente seu coração derreter a cada estocada.

Ponto 05: orelha

Loki envolve a cintura do irmão com as pernas. Thor procura a orelha do outro e morde o lóbulo, depois o lambe e suga, sua barba raspando na face de Loki em um carinho áspero. Tudo deveria se resumir a gemidos e suspiros, mas Thor _sussurra _em seu ouvido, os lábios tocando a pele: _Loki, Loki. Tão bom. Eu amo você, irmão. _

E o coração de Loki explode.

.

O deus do engano goza com um gemido abafado e Thor o segue um instante depois, derramando-se dentro dele. Conservam-se unidos alguns segundos além do necessário, apreciando a proximidade. Thor leva a mão até a face de Loki e afasta uma mecha de seus cabelos negros, tão gentilmente que o outro cora a despeito de todo seu orgulho.

Há um ruído úmido, indecente e excitante, quando Thor sai de dentro de Loki. Deixa-se cair, exausto, e puxa o irmão contra o seu peito. Loki sente-se cansado demais para protestar; não parece fazer diferença depois de tudo. Descansa a cabeça no braço de Thor.

- Ainda acha que é um filme idiota? – o deus do trovão questiona.

Loki suspira, vencido.

- Admito que a sua interpretação dos cinco pontos que explodem o coração é melhor do que a do filme. – concede.

Thor sorri, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Ainda preciso de mais treino.

- Obviamente a técnica pode ser melhorada. – diz com um sorriso malicioso e observa Thor levantar uma sobrancelha para ele – Ajudarei você a aprimorá-la.

Loki sente o corpo sacudir quando Thor ri e o abrasador calor que emana da pele dele, e se pergunta se algum dia seu coração voltará a ficar inteiro.

* * *

_N/A: Só eu acho que gostar de Kill Bill seria a cara do Thor? Assisti aos filmes pela primeira vez essa semana (com mais de dez anos de atraso) e a ideia surgiu, ambientada em algum ponto da adolescência do Thor e do Loki. Confesso que quando imaginei essa fic achei que a escreveria tão rápido, afinal a ideia é bem simples, mas eis que escrever o lemmon foi um parto! Céus, não imaginava que seria tão difícil! Mas enfim, entre minhas pausas para corar e me sentir devidamente envergonhada, aí está._


End file.
